1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of being used by operators, who are seated on wheelchairs, etc., in addition to physically able operators, who are standing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of adjusting a paper-ejection tray height.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, complex machines, printers, etc., multifunctional image forming apparatuses having functions of, for example, setting the number of copies, adjusting image density, sorting and stapling by an accessory unit, have become widespread. These image forming apparatuses are designed on the basis that their height from a floor is best suited for a normal healthy operator, who is standing, to comfortably use them.
At the same time, image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, complex machines, printers, etc., which are connected to a network, and function as printer servers capable of being shared for use by a plurality of users, have become rapidly popular.
However, in almost all cases, an operation part of such an image forming apparatus is fixedly attached to the apparatus, and its height from the floor cannot be changed. Therefore, in some cases, for a person, who is seated on a wheelchair, an operation part of an image forming apparatus is too high, thereby making it difficult to operate. Consequently, assuming the case where an operator, who is seated on a wheelchair, uses an image forming apparatus, a proposal has already been made in which an image forming apparatus itself is made to be movable upward and downward.
However, an image forming apparatus, which is movable upward and downward itself, has a disadvantage in terms of cost. Further, when adopting this mechanism to a large-size image forming apparatus, a problem arises in operationality in use.
Also, in the conventional image forming apparatus, when a printout request is made from a terminal unit, etc., to an image forming apparatus connected to a network, regarding a paper-ejection tray part, which is an output-result sheet storage part, a height control in consideration of an operator, who is seated on a wheelchair, has not been possible.